Cordura
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Lo viste ahí, tan quieto y pálido, tan frío y ajeno, no supiste cómo sentirte. Tu única esperanza, tu única luz se había extinguido. Pero no podías quedarte quieto, así que encontraste una solución para devolverte a ti mismo y a todos los que quedaban la esperanza. /SÍ Angst, SÍ muerte de personajes/ Rivari implícito/


Hola qué tal~ ·3· hoy vengo a traerles el primer Angst dignamente clasificado que me propongo a hacer ·3· Necesitaba escribirlo después de ver una avalancha de imágenes tan malditamente depresivas de este fandom ;3; ¡espero les guste!

¡Mi pequeña lechuguita _**Kane-noona-chan**_, aunque no sé si te guste el Angst/Tragedy te dedico este fic, porque eres la cosita más dulce que me pone muy feliz cuando me escribe y me perdona cuando no le respondo ;3;!

* * *

Lo viste ahí, tan quieto y pálido, tan frío y ajeno, no supiste cómo sentirte. Miraste, miraste mucho, esperando a que algo pasara, pero no fue así. Él estaba rodeado, Mikasa, el estratega rubio, Hanji y Erwin estaban mirando, igual que tú. Tres de ellos empezaban a entender, con cierto dolor, pero tú y ella no; tú y esa chica de pelo negro estaban demasiado estupefactos. Ninguno de ustedes entendía qué hacía Eren ahí, por qué no estaba entrenando, por qué no estaba luchando contra los titanes como ustedes. Pero tan rápido que no tuviste tiempo siquiera para asimilarlo lo consideraste, cuando el niño rubio, Armin, comenzó a llorar. Balbuceaba tantas cosas que no podías entender qué decía, preguntaba muchas cosas, lamentaba muchas más. Erwin no musitó siquiera una palabra, tampoco lo miraste para ver si hacía algún gesto, en cambio Hanji no tuvo problemas en deslizarse con pesadez desde la pared hasta el suelo, sujetando su cara. Pensaste que era algo raro, cuatro ojos no solía afectarse tanto por estas cosas, era algo cotidiano después de todo. Y ante esa idea te detuviste, ¿qué era lo cotidiano, Levi?

No lo quisiste ni recordar siquiera, todavía no lo aceptabas. Miraste a Eren, tapado hasta el cuello por una sábana blanca de hospital, estabas enojado. ¿Cómo había ese mocoso de mierda, ese pequeño insecto, osado semejante atrevimiento? Esperabas que abriera los ojos en cualquier momento para golpearlo e insultarlo, para enseñarle que no debe jugar con esas cosas. Pero una odiosa voz en tu cabeza te lo hizo entender: él no iba a abrir sus ojos. Armin lloriqueaba cada vez más fuerte, más doloroso, también sentiste ganas de golpearlo a él, pero no podías. No podías mover tu cuerpo manchado de sangre, sangre que no era tuya sino del que residía en la cama. El vacío se adueñaba de tu cuerpo, ese vacío que te hacía querer morir. El mismo que sentiste al ver a todo tu equipo, a todos tus amigos muertos por el titán femenino y al igual que entonces no podías llorar. Pero sabías que había algo distinto esta vez, sabías que no era lo mismo. En aquel entonces tenías a Eren, en aquel momento aunque la luz de tu camino se hubiese vuelto escasa, todavía brillaba un recóndito agujero de esperanza: la última esperanza de la humanidad. Creíste que con él a tu lado podrías superarlo, podrías encontrarle un sentido válido a sus muertes, vengarlos. Pero ahora ya no podías ver, ahora ya no tenías aquel diminuto fleco de luz, tu vista se había extinguido. Algo se había roto dentro de ti, algo muy valioso se había quebrado, la oscuridad también te mostraba una imagen.

Una mano se posó en tu hombro, pero no viste quién era, tampoco te importó. Supiste que fue Erwin en cuanto habló, casi escupiste su cara frente a ese lastimero discurso que musitó tan afligido, te dijo que lo lamentaba, que era una gran pérdida y que era un soldado invaluable. Tú ya sabías todas esas cosas, lo sabías mejor que nadie, por eso sentiste la ira bullando en tu interior, ese hijo de perra estaba dándote un discurso pre-ensayado, un discurso estudiado para decir frente a la muerte de cualquier otro soldado. Lo trató como uno más, ante tus oídos, Erwin sólo menospreció el valor de Eren. No hiciste el amago siquiera de nada, ni un movimiento, ni una palabra, ni un gesto. Hanji no derramó ni una lágrima, ella era increíblemente fuerte, pero sabías que al igual que tú había perdido algo más en ese momento, algo más que una simple baja militar: Hanji Zoe también había perdido las esperanzas. La sombra de sus ojos lo demostraba, su cara sombría robaba el aliento. Con el correr del reloj poco a poco se fueron dispersando, el primero claro está, fue Erwin, alegando que debía idear una nueva estrategia para afrontar la inesperada situación, lo que sólo acrecentó ese vacío ardiente en ti. Hanji le siguió, pero sin decir una palabra, sólo se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Quedaste solo en compañía de sus amigos, su familia. El mocoso seguía llorando y lamentándose, tendido sobre el cuerpo cada vez más frío de Eren. Miraste por primera vez algo más que no fuera él, guiaste tu cabeza hasta la chica, Mikasa. Supusiste que ella sería la más descontrolada, la más frenética y gritona, pero debías admitir que te sorprendía su entereza. Sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos miraban al chico, su hermano, su amor, con nada más que desapego. Trataste de encontrarle alguna emoción, pero te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba: Mikasa Ackerman estaba igual que tú. Ella no caía, no entendía, no quería aceptarlo. Lo miraba como si ese fuera un impostor, un maldito impostor que escondía al verdadero Eren, al que estaba vivo y tan activo y enérgico como siempre.

Cuando la noche cayó, Armin quedó inconsciente de tanto llorar, te pareció patético que incluso en sueños fuera capaz de derramar lágrimas. ¿Por qué él podía liberarse de esa forma y tú no? ¿Quién le daba ese derecho? Tú también querías poder llorar así, querías lamentarte no sólo el que hubieses perdido un soldado, ni siquiera la última esperanza de la humanidad, te importaba demasiado poco por no decir nada la seguridad de la humanidad en este momento. Esa plaga que sólo exigía sin tener conocimiento del sufrimiento por el que todos ustedes pasaban. Tú querías lamentar la pérdida de él, de Eren Jaeger, el niño que había podido devolverte la ilusión de retornar la paz y que se la había llevado consigo en el momento en que cerró sus ojos para siempre. Tus ojos vacíos lo observaron por última vez, tratando de grabar sus facciones lo mejor posible, sus largas pestañas que ahora cubrían los ojos más llamativos que jamás conocerías, las marcas del titán que no se habían esfumado de su cuerpo, no tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo. Esa piel tan colorida que ahora era una vulgar imitación, tan gris y fría. Quisiste acariciar su cara una vez más pero no te atreviste, no frente a ellos. Diste una última mirada y caminaste hacia la puerta para desaparecer, dejando a tus espaldas a Mikasa quien seguía en la misma posición, estoica.

Tu cuerpo estaba débil, era imposible hallar una palabra capaz de describir el enorme agujero que sentías, te hundiste en la miseria para no volver a levantarte jamás. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir luchando ahora? ¿Para proteger a quiénes estabas arriesgando tu vida? ¿A la escoria que sólo podía criticar tus esfuerzos como si estuvieras jugando un simple juego de niños? Esas basuras no habían aceptado a Eren en ningún momento, no merecía la pena sacrificarse por ellos. Podías apostar a que más de uno estaría contento por su muerte, un peligro menos que extinguir. Tus manos temblaban de furia de sólo pensarlo, ahora entendías que todos esos años de lucha fueron vistos con un ángulo incorrecto. Tú no luchabas por ellos, luchabas por ti y tus amigos, la tropa de exploración. No querías convivir con todas esas escorias el resto de tu vida, aquellos predicadores y cobardes miedosos que se escondían tras la guardia del rey para no tener que esforzarse ni una puta vez en sus vidas. Tu mundo idílico, tu lucha y tu edén consistía de las personas que en su mayoría ya habían abandonado tu lado, honestamente podías ser capaz de luchar por unos pocos todavía.

Cogiste tus espadas y las blandiste frente a ti, mirándolas. El reflejo que te mostró el filo de tu derecha te dejó anonadado, ¿ese eras tú? Qué deplorable. Nadie creería que tú eras el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, en quien más peso y responsabilidad cargaban. Eras sólo un chiste a ese título ahora. No obstante, en la segunda espada se mostró otro reflejo, uno ajeno a ti. Ese filo te mostró algo increíble. Sonreíste, algo extraño, un reflejo que en la espada derecha asustó. Sí, eso era. Eso era lo que debías hacer. ¿Cómo no lo habías pensado antes?

Con tus armas en mano hiciste el recorrido hasta ellos, los pocos que todavía te daban ganas de luchar. Tenías que mostrarles esa rojiza claridad que alumbraba tus ojos ahora, tenías que demostrarles cuál era el camino hasta la victoria; la imagen que el filo izquierdo te mostró. Comenzaste con los tres de rango más bajo, Sasha, Connie y Jean, no fue muy difícil. Un rápido sablazo a su corazón con el filo izquierdo los dejó inmóviles; viste el miedo en sus rostros, el pánico. Pero tenías la fe de que entenderían una vez hubieses terminado, ya te quedaban menos, después de todo. No querías incluir en el plan a nadie más que tus amigos, no ibas a aceptar que alguien ajeno interrumpiera tu futuro edén. Incluiste a los allegados de Eren, ellos merecían estar con él si lo consideraban su amigo. Ymir y Christa dieron un poco más de pelea, pensaste tercamente lo mucho que se resistían a tu magnífico plan, pero frente a ti ellas no duraron mucho. Ymir te maldijo, incrédula de tus acciones, pero tu sonrisa la descolocó. Le dijiste que todo iría bien ahora y te consolaste diciéndote que ellas entenderían con el tiempo. Es más, pareciera que tu plan sí les había gustado a ellos también, la última mirada en sus ojos te lo confirmaba. Aunque era algo que estabas haciendo por voluntad propia, cada nueva mancha de sangre te robaba un poco más de vida, sentías que tu cordura estaba oscilando, flaqueando. Cada rastro de su sangre te quemaba como fuego, pero no ibas a parar.

Antes de entrar por aquella puerta murmuraste sus nombres, como una cábala. Petra, Mike, Auruo, Nanaba, tu equipo te daba el respaldo. Cuando entraste con parsimonia él te miró como si te estuviera esperando, creíste que iba a hablar por la forma en que movió sus labios, pero al ver tus espadas bañadas en sangre y el pequeño charco rojizo que señalaba tus pasos se asustó. Él no era alguien que temiera muchas cosas, por lo que el verlo así te hizo sentir especial. Caminaste con lentitud estirando el camino de sangre por las gotas de tus espadas, por una vez no te importó la pulcritud, esto era más necesario. Erwin te hubiese dado pelea en cualquier otro momento, lo sabías con seguridad, pero con un brazo menos era poco lo que estaba a su alcance de defensa. Aún así reconociste que sus habilidades eran dignas, batalló hasta el último segundo, hasta que el filo izquierdo desgarró su corazón y la vida se escapó de sus manos. No pudiste evitar sentirse grandioso, ahora él entendía lo que había pasado Eren, ya no podía menospreciarlo. ¿Deberías darle también el discurso de que era una gran pérdida? No, creíste que con esto era suficiente humillación, todavía te quedaban personas para completar el plan. La sangre de Erwin fue la más dolorosa, fue la que más quemó tu cuerpo y parecía deshacer tus tejidos. El ardor ascendió a tus ojos, tan ajenos y atemorizantes, pero el agua todavía no fluía. Tus ojos quemaban pero no había agua capaz de extinguir el fuego. Tu espalda cosquilleó bajo la ropa.

Hanji no fue difícil, podrías hasta jurar que lo estaba deseando, esperando. No hizo ni un sólo movimiento en defensa y sonrió bien grande cuando levantaste el filo hacia ella, te agradeció con su mirada sombría que pareció recuperar brillo en cuanto el metal penetró su cuerpo. Ella lloró, ella sí pudo hacerlo, pareció llorar por ti y por Eren, tal vez también por Mikasa. Sentías que de alguna manera Hanji estaba más feliz ahora, en este momento de seguro se habría reencontrado con todos tus amigos. Tu corazón se oprimió, el dolor era cada vez más y más insoportable, te costaba respirar y el calor en tus ojos te hacía doler al parpadear. Con la sangre decorando toda tu vestimenta, armadura y cuerpo, murmuraste los últimos nombres. Los últimos dos que restaban para formar el perfecto paraíso. Tu espada izquierda tembló, demasiado ansiosa para controlarla, pero le susurraste que todo iba a pasar pronto, ya sólo faltaba un poco más.

Llegaste hasta el último destino, con tu aire escaso, la sangre seca y la sangre nueva chorreando, tu cara era un horror pero nadie estaba ahí para decírtelo, el vacío había llegado a tu corazón y lo estaba consumiendo con rapidez, tenías que actuar con premura. Abriste la puerta y tardaste en entender qué era lo que tus ardientes y resecos ojos veían, tal vez fuese una ilusión causada por tanta sangre en tus pestañas. Pero no, aquello era real, muy real.

Mikasa Ackerman seguía allí, en la enfermería, observando a Eren. En su mano el único filo de su espada bañada en sangre. A sus pies, Armin Arlelt descansaba en un sueño eterno con una alfombra de líquido rojo bajo él. Ella te miró en cuanto te acercaste, ninguno dijo nada, ninguno necesitó las palabras. Los ojos negros e inexpresivos de ella se posaron en tu espada y los tuyos en la de ella, pensaste que ella tal vez estaba reconociendo lo espantoso de tu aspecto, lo turbio de tu cara, pero no le diste más importancia. Se entendieron sin necesidad de más, Mikasa elevó su arma y tú rompiste las tuyas para quedar con la única asesina en tu mano, la espada izquierda. También la elevaste mientras el incesante cosquilleo de tu espalda se hacía más y más indiscreto. Una mínima, casi nula carrera para tomar impulso, tu espalda ardiendo al igual que tus ojos, un sonido odiosamente conocido de carne siendo traspasada… y el dolor pareció terminar. Tú a ella y ella a ti. Se hicieron el mudo favor, el tan necesitado favor entre ambos, porque los dos sabían que tenían un mismo objetivo, una misma ambición.

Sentiste entonces una gran liberación, el fuego de tus ojos encontró agua para menguar el calor. Una horrible y rasposa risa fue lo último que tus cuerdas vocales emitieron con lo poco de fuerza que guardaban. Y comprendiste en el último hálito que aquel ardor en tu espalda no era más que las alas de la libertad aleteando, por fin lo habías logrado. La respuesta estuvo frente a ti todo este tiempo, te lamentabas haberlo entendido recién ahora. Pero ya no había que tener más arrepentimiento, todo había salido bien. Cuando tus ahogados ojos se cerraron muchas manos se tendieron hacia ti, manos que no te culpaban por nada, manos que te estaban esperando y te ayudaban a levantarte.

No pudiste más que sonreír cuando llegaste, todos ellos estaban ahí. Todos tan felices, pudiste conocer a la madre de Eren a la que él abrazaba con mucha fuerza ahora, él era el que más aliviado y conforme se veía, llorando las tan ansiadas lágrimas de reencuentro. Erwin agitaba sus dos brazos hacia ti y quisiste reír por eso, es hijo de perra estaba demasiado feliz por ese hecho. Suspiraste, unas larguísimas alas bicolor se irguieron tras de ti pero nadie, ni siquiera tú pudiste verlas.

Las alas de la libertad te daban la bienvenida.

* * *

Bueno, llegaron hasta el final, ¡gracias!

No sé si habrá quedado muy implícito, pero lo que quería tratar de describir era que eso "importante" que Levi perdió fue la cordura (?) de ahí el título, espero se haya entendido ;3; a decir verdad soy 150% fan del Rivari, por lo que es posible que haya un shonen-ai muy implícito si lo buscan bien ·3· Mikasa me cae bien, a pesar de todo (?) así que honré su amor por Eren de esta manera, ¡espero sinceramente les haya gustado!

¡Hasta la próxima!~


End file.
